recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quench Your Thirst
The temperature index is rising and so is your thirst. If you drink any more water, you may just float away. You’d like to try something different, but refreshing. It can’t be too sweet or heavy, because the day is calling for light and cold. The colder the drink the better! The kids are looking for something to drink. Its one of those days that food is not very appetizing. You want to give them something they will enjoy but not pop. So what do you do? Guests are coming and its suppose to be a sweltering day. Something cold that will slip down their throats to refresh and revive, but, check these out and see if they don’t quench a powerful thirst! STRAWBERRY FRUIT SLUSH 3 cups water, 1 cup lemon juice, 1 cup sugar, 2 cups fresh strawberries, crushed ice, whole strawberries, lemon slices Put 1 cup of the water, lemon juice, sugar, and 2 cups fresh strawberries in blender. Blend until the mixture is smooth and the sugar is completely dissolved. Combine the strawberry mixture with the remaining 2 cups water. Add the crushed ice, and float some lemon slices on top. Place a whole strawberry on the rim of the glass, add a straw, and enjoy. PEACH MILK SHAKE 1/4 cup milk, 1 cup sliced fresh peaches, 1 pint peach flavored ice cream, 3/4 cup milk, and additional peach slices Put the 1/4 cup milk and sliced peaches in your blender. Blend until smooth. Spoon in the ice cream. Blend again until mixture is smooth. Garnish with fresh peach slices and you have yourself a very healthy shake. COME TO THE ISLAND LEMONADE 1 6-oz. can frozen lemonade concentrate, 1 12-oz. can apricot nectar, very cold, 1 12-oz. can unsweetened pineapple juice, chilled, ginger ale, chilled Place the lemonade in a jug and add 1 can water. Mix in all the fruit juices. Add the ginger ale slowly and ice. If you like fizz, add the ginger ale to the fruit juice mixture just before serving. FROSTY LIME PICK ME UP 1 12-oz. can pineapple juice, chilled, 1/2 cup lime juice, 1/2 cup sugar, 1 quart of lime sherbet, and lemon-lime carbonated beverage, such as 7-up or Sprite Combine the pineapple juice, lime juice, and sugar in a blender. Spoon half of the sherbet in and process until smooth. Pour the mixture into chilled glasses and add additional sherbet. Fill each glass with the carbonated beverage, add a mint leave for garnish and quench your thirst. RASPBERRY PUNCH 4 cups ice-cold water, 1 envelope unsweetened raspberry-flavored soft-drink powder, 1/2 cup sugar, 1 6-oz. can frozen lemonade concentrate, 1 10-oz. pkg. frozen raspberries, thawed, or 2 cups fresh, lemon-lime carbonated beverage, such as 7-up or Sprite, and ice cubes Put 2 cups of the water, soft drink powder, sugar, and lemonade into a blender. Blend until smooth and sugar is completely dissolved. Blend the fresh raspberries until blended but not pureed. Combine the drink mixture with the fruit and 2 cups water. Stir, and chill. Just before serving, add the carbonated beverage. Try other fruit combinations and see what you can create! Fresh fruit is naturally sweet and sherbet and ice cream will add to your summertime drink creations. ENJOY ©Arleen M. Kaptur 2002 June Arleen Kaptur may be contacted at http://www.arleenssite.com akaptur@centurytel.net Author of books and articles on living a simple, rustic lifestyle - and getting the most from each and every day. Websites: http://www.arleenssite.com Category:Articles Category:Beverage Recipes Category:Strawberry Recipes